


She is strong and dead and she smiles as he lets her go

by laughingpineapple



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comfort. That's what little doggies are for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She is strong and dead and she smiles as he lets her go

**Author's Note:**

> Follow-up to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/545646/chapters/971171) drabble, on the same assumption that yup, fated timeline Missile was totally there as game timeline Alma died.

He sees her linger and observe. The door is still open, rattled by the breeze. The curtains sway. Two figures are kneeling over a third: one cries, the other breathes heavily, then slows down to almost nothing at all. Blood streams and pools in ribbons. Quite a sight to take in. There must be a curtain inside her, too, moved by their sorrow, almost drawn, almost torn. She doesn't have to do this alone.

"Welcome", he yaps in a tiny, reverent ghost voice. “I cannot bring you back, and you cannot stay. But I will mount guard for you.”

 

“But who will be there for them? I cannot go.”

“A valiant lady”, he says with pride. There are no lies in the ghost world and his words shine.

“Are you that lady, little soul?”

“I am dead. And I am not born yet.”

“You make little sense.”

“It's the way of ghosts”. He's learning. “But I promise that they won't be alone.”

“My loves are no small matter, little soul. Are you sure of your promise?”

“I promise that your daughter will be safe and loved. I will be born and I will know.” He cannot speak for her father and there are no lies in the ghost world, just unthought thoughts, so he pushes those away. He's learning. “Everything will be good one day. Leave it to me.”

“Well, what can I do. I'm dead. But I will hold on to that promise, little soul, it's all I have. You are my ray of light.”

“I'm learning.”


End file.
